gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Money List
The Money List was GSN's equally short-lived remake and revival of The Rich List which in turn was based on a British format called Who Dares Wins (not to be confused with the Australian stunt and dare show that formerly aired in reruns on the same network in 2001 of the same name), that was part of GSN's equally short-lived hour block called Big Saturday Night. Gameplay Main Game Just like in The Rich List, two teams of strangers were paired up. both teams would sit in soundproof pods. When the pods were blue, they could hear what is happening outside; when they were red they couldn't. The list subject was read out, and the host would turn one pod red. The other team would make a bid on how many answers they could give. Their pod then turned red and their opponents could either increase the bid or dare them to play. This process continued until one team was dared. If the bidders completed their contract, they won the list. If they made a mistake, their opponents would win the list. The first team to win two lists would play for $50,000. Tiebreaker If both teams won a list, a penalty-shootout-style tiebreaker was played. The sound remained on in booth pods, and the host would read out the subject for the round. The first team would give an answer, and if it was on the list, their opponents had to give a correct answer; otherwise, they lost the game. If the first team gave a wrong answer, their opponents could win with a correct response. Bonus Round: The Money List The winning team was given a subject, the money that could be won was as follows: After every third correct answer, the team could quit with the money they had accumulated; making a mistake at any point would end the game and nullify any winnings from it. If a team quit or successfully gave 15 correct answers, the money they had won was banked and could no longer be lost. There was no limit to the amount of money a team could accumulate or the amount of games they could play, as long as they continued to win the main game. Press Photos MoneyList-Still2.jpg MoneyList-Still3.jpg MoneyList-Still1.jpg International Versions Countries that have previously aired their versions of The Money/Rich List includes: *Argentina *Australia *France *Germany *Greece *New Zealand *Spain *United Kingdom (country that originated the program as Who Dares Wins) Rating Trivia Pilot episodes were taped on the original British version of the show in London, England between August 27 and August 30, 2008. This series was the first and only GSN original program in the network's 15-year history to feature returning champions. Unlike The Rich List with its one episode only airing on FOX in 2006, The Money List aired for nine episodes before its cancellation in the same year. Inventor Based on the British show Who Dares Wins by Jim Cannon, Andy Culpin, Sam Pollard and David Young. See Also The Rich List - The original one-episode-only version of Who Dares Wins that aired on FOX in 2006. Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Big Prize Category:Gambling Category:British Formats Category:Game Show Network shows Category:GSN Originals Category:Revivals Category:Spinoffs Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:2009 premieres Category:2009 endings